The Things We Witness as Children
by The Rose of Hedylogos
Summary: Nick doesn't have a satisfactory home life. Hell, the matter of fact is, his home life was shit. Taking a glimpse at that life, what would it look like? They aren't good. In an attempt for comfort, he calls up his friend. One shot. Rated T for language. Please read and reviews are appreciated. Have a good day :)


Nick held his small hand to his cheek, trying to bare the sting. His dad had hit him a couple minutes ago, but his mom put a stop to it. Now getting yelled at for that course of action. He was sure that there would be a new bruise there soon. A few tears slipped out of his eyes now that no one was around to see them. He sniffed, trying to do it quietly so no one could hear. After all, if his daddy heard then he would probably get a hell of a beating about being weak or acting like a cry baby. Not that he would be able to, since he was screeching at his mom in just the other room.

The six year old wiped his eyes (Which were now tinted red) and sniffed again. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. He didn't like crying. In fact, he hated it. He hated it more then he hated eating his vegetables, or listening to his uncle Pete go off about his successful hunting's. He dare say that he hated it as much as he hated his daddy.

Sobs wracked his small body as he hid his face in his knees. He was hiding out in his room, waiting for his father to pass out or run off back to the bar. he was plopped right in front of the door, thinking that it would somehow stop him from coming in. More cries escaped his mouth as the yelling got louder.

_"You're such a fucking bitch! I give you everything! You have a roof under your head, food in the fridge to eat, and a bed to sleep in at night because of me!" _Jack, Nicks dad, yelled at the top of his lungs.

_"Fuck you!"_ Nicks mother, Helena, spat out in a fit of rage,_ "I'm the one who's working for all those things! I'm the one who's supporting you! I fucking hate you, Jack! If I thought I could get away with it, I would leave you and your alcoholic ass behind!" "Don't you fucking disrespect me you bitch!"_ The man warned, losing his temper,_ "I don't need this shit from you!" _

_ "Fuck you!"_

Stomping footsteps could be heard before a slapping sound and small, pained yelp.

_"What the fuck did I just say?!"_

Nick shook his head and used his hands to cover his ears. A couple more tears slipped his eyes and he kept muttering things under his breath. He kept whispering, "Please stop fighting," And, "Everything's gonna be alright." to himself. He tried to calm himself down, but the slapping, crashing, stomping, and yelling sounds that came out the other room hadn't allowed him to be at peace.

But he knew someone who could help.

Quickly, he dashed to his bed and retrieved the phone he kept under there at all times. In case he had to call his uncle Pete because his daddy got to out of hand. And under normal circumstances, he would've called his uncle, but last time his mom had told him not to do it again. He punched in the number, calling despite in being ten P.M. He almost broke down in tears of joy when someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

Nick smiled, trying to hide the fact he was just crying, "Hello Mrs. Smith, is Luke awake?"

"Oh!" The woman chuckled, "Hello Nick! Yes, he's up, did you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please," He remained polite.

He heels could be heard clicking down the room. Nick could just envision it, Luke's mom walking around the house in a yellow sundress and her curly, dark brown hair bouncing with every move she made. Her smile whiter then pearls and eyes as dark as chocolate. Nick could hear her soft voice, alerting him that his friend has called. Luke could be heard getting up, and saying a quick thanks to his mum.

"Nick?" The fellow six year old greeted, "Hi, it's Luke."

"Hey," Nick smiled, knowing that his best friend was out there somewhere, "What're you doing?"

"Reading comic books," Luke informed him, "Pete's letting me borrow a few of his old ones, you know? The one's he read when he was our age."

"Oh," The dark haired boy muttered.

There was a slight pause before Luke said, "What were you doing?"

"Umm," Nick hummed, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth.

He didn't get the chance. Another smashing sound ranged loud throughout the house. Nick let out a shaky breath and tried to stop more tears from exiting his eyes. His grip on the phone tightened, fearing that he would have to get off in a few second. Something Nick didn't want to do. Nick liked talking to his friend, it made him feel better. Feel normal. Feel like he didn't have to watch his every move.

"What was that?" Luke asked with concern. There was another pause when Nick didn't answer. Luke frowned on the other end and sadly asked, "Your dad's home, isn't he?"

Yes, Luke knew about what was going on. Nick had eventually ran out of lies about why he had new bruises and scratches on himself. he had said some of the stupidest things like, "I fell down the stairs." Or, "I got dared to punch myself." before he finally told the truth. but he made Luke swear under oath that he would never, on his life, tell anybody about his home life.

"Yeah," Nick was honest, knowing that there was no reason to lie.

Luke sighed before saying, "Hey, do you want me to get my mom to come get you? I'm sure she wouldn't-"

"I'm fine, Luke," Nick reassured, but his voice quivered, giving away that he wasn't."

"Are you sure? As I- wait- hold on," There was some back round noise as Luke talked to someone else. Nick waited patiently, only to hear seconds later, "Hey, I gotta get ready for bed. Night."

"Night," Nick said, "And Luke-"

He was to late. He had already hung up and the phone went static-y. Nick took the phone away from his ear. Looking at it, he pushed the 'end' button. He thought about what he had just said to his friend, "I'm fine, Luke." It was a complete lie. One of his most common ones. The he thought about what he wanted to say. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he finished the sentence.

"I miss you."

* * *

><p><em>An: <em>Hello! I was trying to see if I could write in third person (Which I'm not use to, so please tell me if I did good) and also to see if I could make people sad (SO please tell me how I did there to) cx hope you enjoyed! Thanks for clicking! :( poor Nick

BATMAN (yes I am batman) OUT! ;)


End file.
